1. Field
The invention relates to a protocol for driving a liquid crystal display, particularly to a driving scheme of liquid crystal display, and more particularly to a special arrangement of the entries of the driving matrix, which results in an efficient implementation of the scheme and a reduction in hardware complexity.
2. Description of Related Art
Passive matrix driving scheme is commonly adopted for driving a liquid crystal display. For those high-mux displays with liquid crystals of fast response, the problem of loss of contrast due to frame response is severe. To cope with this problem, active addressing was proposed in which an orthogonal matrix is used as the common driving signal. However, the method suffers from the problem of high computation and memory burden. Even worse, the difference in sequencies of the rows of matrix results in different row signal frequencies. This may results in severe crosstalk problems. On the other hand, Multi-Line-Addressing (MLA) was proposed, which makes a compromise between frame response, sequency, and computation problems. The block-diagonal driving matrix is made up of lower order orthogonal matrices. To further suppress the frame response, column interchanges of the driving matrix were suggested in such a way the selections are evenly distributed among the frame. The complexity of the scheme is proportional to square of the order of the building matrix. Increase of order of scheme results in complexity increase in both time and spatial domains. The order increase asks for more logic hardware and voltage levels of the column signal.